As Lover's Go
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Felix knew there was more activity that kissing led to; something he knew as "making love".


**As Lovers Go**

_Writer's note: Heroes Cuties smut! They go all the way. You've been warned._

* * *

It started with a kiss. Well, two kisses really. As they returned to Game Central Station and said their rushed goodbyes, Felix hoped there'd be more kisses in the future.

It took several dates and some getting to know each other better for their second real kiss to happen. Felix had walked Tamora to the Hero's Duty station that evening reluctant to depart from her. Tamora must have felt the same. Before he could peck her cheek to say goodnight, Tamora snatched him up and kissed him so deeply, Felix could hardly think straight as he walked back to his own game.

Many more good nights were spent that way and the kisses drew out longer.

Felix was surprised – and happily delighted – to find out Tamora was a cuddlier. He'd invite her over for dessert (most always pie, as was the specialty of his game) and coffee, and they'd sit on his couch afterwards, wrapped around each other. Sometimes they'd even indulge in a little passionate kissing that led to their cheeks flushed and their breathing in heavy huffs upon each other's faces.

Felix knew there was more activity that kissing led to; something he knew as "making love". He wasn't quite sure what making love was exactly, but he did know it involve removing clothes and most always came after marriage. After saying 'I do', did someone automatically know how to make love? That question wasn't answered until him and Tamora decided one evening as they cuddled on the couch that they didn't want to leave each other's side ever again.

Felix wished to kiss Tamora into oblivion as her words of wanting to be his wife played in his mind over and over. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, his whole body radiating heat at the thought. He reluctantly pulled back, eyes focused on her delectably pale neck. He leaned in; lips trailing down the column of Tamora's neck, and Felix wondered why he hadn't touched her there before.

He felt Tamora's pulse pumping rapidly under his lips and he sat up straight, shocked with himself that he hadn't asked for permission to touch her there. But what he saw made his heart quicken to the point of pounding out of his chest. Tamora's eyes were dark and she looked as if she was about to devour him. She was always beautiful in his eyes, no matter if she was wearing her armor or chivvies, or wore a scowl or a small smile, but at that moment Felix felt something for her that he'd never felt before. Strangely, it ran all the way down to his pants, or well, what was in his pants.

"I'm sorry, Tammy," Felix sputtered, wringing his hands together, "I should have ask-"

"Get back to your mission, soldier," Tamora ordered, her voice low and seductive. Felix gawked at her for a beat, taking in her response.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied reverently, and before he could get back to what he'd been doing, Tamora had discarded her black tank top leaving only a black bra to cover her top.

Felix had caught a glimpse of cleavage before. It was impossible to avoid or ignore when you lived in an arcade where some games' characters showed more skin than others. He'd try to be polite and not stare, though with some female characters, it was a bit hard to since their chest would blatantly glare at you. Never had he seen this part of a woman up close before.

Tamora's chest rose and fell in a beautiful display, and Felix couldn't help but stare in wide-eyed wonder. He raised his gaze very slowly to meet Tamora's eyes and she nodded vaguely in approval.

Felix planted his lips where he had left off, right where Tamora's neck met her collarbone. He trailed leisurely passed her collarbone to her chest; his lady's breathing growing heavier the lower he went. Felix was nearly shivering as he pressed the first kiss to the swell of Tamora's left breast.

Tamora's fingers were suddenly plugging through his hair, tugging gently and not helping matters down below. But when she moaned his name as he made his way to her other breast, Felix completely lost it. Never in all his 30 years of existence had he completely and utterly lost himself in desire. It was as if his body knew exactly what to do.

Parting his lips slightly, Felix laved open-mouth kisses to the swells of Tamora's breasts. Hands slipped down his back, around his waist, and climbed up his front as nimble fingers untucked then unbuttoned his shirt. Tamora tugged the shirt off Felix's shoulders, leaving him in just a white sleeveless undershirt.

Felix sat up, breathing as if he'd run a mile; his hair disheveled. "Tamora," he murmured, hands clamped on her thighs, "have you ever made love before?"

Tamora's lips pursed together, taken aback by the sudden question. "Have you?"

Felix's face glowed, and he wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or proud of his answer. "No, ma'am, I haven't, but I know a little about it. Folks talk after a few root beers at Tapper's and you can learn a lot."

Tamora nodded in understanding. Different games brought a variety of information, especially the newer ones.

"I don't mean to pry, ma'am," Felix continued shyly, "but you did have a significant other before me."

"I did, if only in my programming," Tamora replied, casting her eyes down and Felix instantly regretted asking assuming the subject brought back painful memories. But when he looked closer, he thought he saw a rosy glow in her cheeks. "But we never…got that far."

Felix wasn't sure why this fact made him so happy. He'd be her first and she'd be his and that made it all the more special it seemed

"Now where were we?" Tamora reached behind her back, and a moment later her bra fell from her shoulders revealing a sight that made the corner of Felix's eyes damp.

"Felix, are you crying?" Tamora asked in disbelief, dropping the bra on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes.

Felix shook his head. "No." A wet drop streaked down his jawline and he hurried wiped it away. "Jiminy, Tammy, I guess I am." He met her gaze, a smile lighting his face. "You're just so beautiful. This is like a dream."

Tamora yanked him against her chest, smashing their lips together in the most passionate kiss they'd shared yet. Tammy broke away after several beats, but only by an inch. "I love you, Fix-It."

At those words, Felix thought he'd exploded as if dynamite were sitting right under him. Only once Tamora had uttered those words to him, but even if she'd told him she loved him a hundred times a day, he'd always be in wonder of those words from her. "I love you, my Tammy Jean."

Tamora playfully pecked his round nose. "You're still a little overdressed, soldier, and so am I."

Somehow they managed to break away from each other long enough to remove the unneeded articles of clothing until they stood nude before one another. Felix couldn't take his eyes off Tamora, appearing like a glorious Grecian statue in its glory.

Tamora took her spot on the couch again, pulling Felix onto her lap. She smirked slyly as her hand slipped between them. Felix nearly jumped out his pixels when her hand curled around his shaft. "I'm fairly sure this goes in here." She touched the head to her damp heat between her legs.

They both shivered simultaneously as he pushed his shaft into her. Felix closed his eyes, light bursting behind his eyelids. Tamora pressed their foreheads together, warm breath pleasantly huffing on his face. Felix shifted, a wonderful electric shock running through his body.

"Move in and out," Tamora ordered lowly, her voice thick. He immediately pulled his cock out stopping at Tamora's entrance right at the head then pushed in gently to the hilt. Felix's head swam, the sensation overwhelming him. Nothing in the world had ever felt so amazing – no game wins, no medals, no pies. Nothing could compare to having the love of his life totally his: heart and body.

Tamora dug her nails into his small shoulders, and Felix never realized pain could feel so good. Her breasts poked at his bare chest with every thrust. Felix found his hand wandering upwards from Tamora's waist to finger her nipple. It hardened with only a touch, eliciting a pleasurable moan from her parted lips.

How he knew to do all this was a mystery to Felix. He may not have been program for this sort of activity, but it seemed his body knew exactly what to do and what it desired. Who wouldn't desire after Tamora Jean Calhoun?

His name dripped like honey from Tamora's lips once again and that was enough to push Felix over the edge. He scrunched up, hissing and gasping, shuddering as Tamora's arms wrapped around him pulling him flush against her as they rode out the pleasure.

They held each other there on the couch for what could have been minutes or hours, not wishing to move. "Jiminy, Tammy," Felix murmured into her shoulder, "I understand why it's called making love now."

Tamora snorted softly, petting Felix hair as she purred in his ear, "You got that right, short stack."


End file.
